Will You Remember When You Wake Up?
by Un-Forgettable Random-ness
Summary: ONE SHOT. It's Sakura's birthday and she's thrilled when she hears that Sasuke and a group of Jounin are returning from their last mission. SakuSasu


"**Will You Remember When You Wake Up?"**

It was Sakura's birthday and she was so excited because Sasuke was coming home that day from the longest mission he'd had all that year. She was planning on a small dinner with him, and maybe a walk in the moonlight. Oh her head was spinning with all the ideas. She was overwhelming herself, she quickly pulled on her clothes and brushed out her hair a few times before dashing out her front door and into the streets where all the Jounin were coming home through. She paced the cobblestones looking for Sasuke, but she couldn't find him, not even the smallest catch of color from his clothing. She immediately found Shikamaru walking towards her, well maybe not towards her, but he was walking in her direction.

"Shikamaru!" She pounced in front of him with a large, bright smile. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Probably at home sleeping. Now quiet down… I've got a headache." He kept walking in the opposite direction leaving Sakura standing there waving.

_'I bet he's getting ready for tonight.' _She pondered. He face tightening into a larger smile, if that was possible.

As she hesitated at the front door, calming herself as to not overwhelm Sasuke on his first day home, she opened the door quietly only to find that all the lights were turned off. She walked into the house slowly, seeing through the darkness of the front room. "Sasuke?" She called almost immediately expecting him to come around the corner. But nothing happened. She walked around for a bit then went into his bedroom. He was cashed out on his bed; he didn't even have the blankets covering him. She tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" Sakura asked hurt.

"Who cares. I'm tired. Go away. I'll talk to you later." He rolled over on his side with his back facing her.

"But Sasuke…"

"I'm tired Sakura." He stated almost in a growl.

"Alright. I'll come by later then."

"Don't bother."

Sakura froze for a moment; more hurt than she'd ever been by his words. "Sasuke…?" She said under her breath and then turned out of his room, fighting back a tidal wave of tears. _'How could you forget?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat lonely on a solitary bench outside of the park. She'd forgotten herself why she'd started crying and had become angry, then had went back to sobbing. Her eyes were puffy and red and she could barely see through her tears. A bright orange blob stood before her and its voice sounded an awful lot like Naruto's.

"Hey Sakura. What's wrong?" He asked another blob standing beside him in a tan smear.

She wiped her tears away with the end of her sleeve to see Naruto and Hinata, holding hands before her. She smiled as nicely as she could at Naruto; he was being very kind to her.

"Nothing's wrong." She said still hurting.

Hinata sat down next to her. She was quiet, not really knowing what to say and all. "Why don't we go for a walk through the park?" She finally mentioned. Naruto nodded vigorously and pulled Sakura up off the bench.

"We can go bug Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto teased.

_'Thank you Naruto.' _Sakura smiled and followed after the two into the trees.

The three of them sat around talking until Sakura noticed what time it was. She hung her head and slowly stood up and looked between Naruto and Hinata. "Thanks for keeping me company on my birthday you guys. But I'm tired and I'm ready for bed. So I guess we can hang out again tomorrow." Sakura nodded.

"We'll walk you home." Hinata smiled timidly.

"Okay." Sakura smiled back.

"YaY!" Naruto jumped up in a flurry of bright orange. "Oh before I forget. I got you this." Naruto handed Sakura a box, all dressed up in a bright pink ribbon. "Hinata helped me pick it out."

"I hope you like it." Hinata beamed.

Sakura was so happy that they'd cared this much that she wasted no time in opening the box, remembering to save the ribbon. Inside was a new headband for her, it was white, so that it wouldn't disappear in her short locks of pink hair. She gave them both a hug and immediately put it into her hair. "Thank you!" She bowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three walked all the way back to Sakura's house in silence, none of them knowing exactly what to say. They got to her front door step and said their good-byes, but Naruto and Hinata said they'd wait to leave until she got inside. She smiled sweetly and opened her door, it was dark and a rush of cold air hit her and she suddenly didn't want Naruto or Hinata to leave.

"Why don't you guys come in for a bit?" She pleaded.

"Alright." Hinata answered and gently nudged Naruto towards the door.

Sakura flicked on the lights and with a wave of excitement, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and all the others jumped out at her with a:

"SURPRISE!"

She jumped at least five feet and then realizing that no one had actually forgotten, she went into a fit of tears of joy. She jumped at Sasuke in a flying hug and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

"Never." He smiled as nicely as he could and shoved a box in her way. She shook her head and looked sweetly at him.

"All I wanted was you on my birthday." And she kissed him with a room full of 'ooo's' and 'aw's'. She blushed when she pulled back and Sasuke hugged her tighter.


End file.
